Lovely Maid Sesion 2
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Kelanjutan Kisah Cinta Kyusung yang takkan pernah ada habisnya. Entah itu manis atau pahit, hanya mereka yang saja yang tau. Prolog


FANFICTION

Bisa dibilang ini adalah kelanjutan Ff Lovely Maid. Mungkin banyak yang kecewa dengan ending nya yang nya udah macem jemuran kolor. Jadi dengan senang hati saya buat kelanjutannya disini.

Masih tentang Kyusung, tentang kisah cinta mereka yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Menguak tentang siapa Yesung dan masih akan ada kejutan yang tak terduga.

Ok, dari pada makin panjang dan gak karuan. Lets Check it Out

Happy Reading.

Prolog

-"-

Secarik Kertas yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya, Kyuhyun membacanya dengan gemetar dan Kebahagiaan yang tak biaa ia bayangkan. Apa ini? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Hasil Check up yang ia lihat mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak menderita penyakit alzeimer. Hasilnya test nya tertukar saat pertama kali dia melakukan check up. Ini artinya dia takkan pernah melupakan siapapun.

" Yesung, ini? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Ucapnya tak percaya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Yesung tersenyum manis menanggapinya, dia pun tak kalah bahagianya dengan Kyuhyun tapi lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk tak terlalu bahagia " Ne, Hyung. Kau sama sekali tidak sakit alzeimer, kau hanya terlalu stres sehingga terkadang melupakan sesuatu dan itu bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi."

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang tak mau berhanti mengalir, kadang tertawa karena tak percaya " Kita harus cepat-cepat memberitahu kabar baik ini pada Mommy dan Daddy" Ucapnya antusias.

Yesung mengangguk cepat " Kajja kita pulang, Semua orang harus tahu kabar bahagia ini" Kemudian di genggamnya tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas genggaman tangan Yesung " Kajja,"

-"-

Ini sudah tahun ke 3 mereka merayakan Anniversary, dan sudah 3 tahun mereka telah hidup bersama menjalin asmara. Bagi Kyuhyun Yesung adalah Malaikatnya, tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu mengalah.

Dia sendiri bingung, bagaimana Yesung bisa bertahan dengan dirinya yang selalu egois dan keras kepala. Tapi apapun itu, sekeras apapun dirinya Yesung tetap akan selalu berada disisiya.

" Happy Anniversary, Hyung" Yesung mengecup lembut pipi Kyuhyun " Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapat Hadiah kecupan ringan dari kekasihnya, Tangannya terulur mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari dalam saku celananya " Ini hadiah dariku, semoga kau meyukainya"

Yesung menerima kotak tersebut dan terkejut ketika membukanya. Isinya ada dua cincin yang masing-masing berukirkan nama mereka " Indah sekali," Gumamnya terharu.

" Sudah lama aku ingin memberimu cincin ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai pengikat cinta kita" Kyuhyun meremas lembut jemari Yesung " Aku berjanji kaulah satu-satunya yang aku cintai"

" Benarkah?"

" Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak percaya padaku" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yesung.

Merasa tidak terima tangannya dilepaskan begitu saja Yesung melotot marah " Kau, baru saja kau mengatakan kalau aku lah satu-satunya yang kau cintai. Tapi belum apa-apa kau sudah melepaskan tanganku begitu saja"

" Itu Karena kau meragukanku" Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal

" Huh, dasar egois!" Yesung melipat tangan didadanya, bibirnya terus merapalkan umpatan-umpatan tanpa nada dan jeda " Ini, aku tidak perlu hadiah apapun jika kau tidak ikhlas memberikannya padaku" Yesung mengembalikan kotak beludru yang tadi kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Dengan mulut menganga, Kyuhyun tak sanggup berkata apapun saat Yesung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bukankah ini harusnya jadi moment bahagia saat merayakan hari jadi mereka. Kenapa malah jadi berantakan seperti ini. Sebenarnya Yesung tadi makan apa sampai terlalu sensitiv seperti itu. Kan tidak mungkin kalau Yesung datang bulan. Atau, Jangan-Jangan Yesung sedang hamil (?). Omg, itu mustahil bukan? Tapi bukankah mereka melakukan hal tidak senonoh juga tidak terlalu sering, jadi mana mungkin Yesung bisa hamil. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri karena hal bodoh yang ia fikirkan.

-"-

Heechul begitu merindukan keluarganya, merindukan Appa, Eomma dan adik kecilnya yang sudah tiada. Kenapa mereka harus direnggut darinya terlalu cepat. Mereka sangat bahagia waktu itu.

Meskipun kejadia itu sudah sangat lama, tapi Heechul tak mungkin bisa melupakan hari terakhir dia melihat mereka sebelum dia pergi ke sekolah. Dia sangat jelas mengingat senyum adik kecilnya yang bahkan giginya sama sekali belum tumbuh saat itu. Senyum terakhir yang takkan pernah lagi ia lihat.

Andai saja adiknya masih hidup pasti dia sudah seusia dengan Yesung. Namja itu selalu mengingatkannya pada adik kecilnya dulu. Bagaimana Yesung selalu bermanja padanya pasti jika adiknya masih ada akan seperti itu juga.

" Aku juga merindukan mereka," Yoona memeluk Heechul sambil matanya menatap figura foto yang Heechul pegang, Lalu tangannya terulur mengambil figura itu lalu mengecupnya.

Air mata wanita itu mengalir begiru saja.

" Setidaknya Tuhan masih menyisakanmu untukku, jadi aku tak merasa kesepian Mom" Heechul menghapus air mata Yoona dengan lembut membuat hati Yoona semakin terasa sesak " Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana akan melanjutkan hidup andai saja tak ada yang Tuhan sisakan untukku"

" Aku masih berharap akan adanya keajaiban. Karena sampai saat ini kita bahkan tidak pernah menemukan Jasad Jongwoon. Walaupun mustahil bagi bayi sekecil itu untuk selamat, tapi aku tak pernah berhenti berharap."

Heechul diam saja, dua tak mau berharap karena akan menambah kerinduannya saja. Jika memang adiknya masih hidup dia pasti takkan mengenalinya lagi, karena kejadian itu sudah sangat lama dan pasti wajahnya juga sudah sangat berubah.

" Andai saja Yesung itu adalah Jongwoon"

Heechul tertawa mendengar celetukan Yoona " Jangan terlalu banyak berharap Mom. Dan tidak mungkin Yesung itu Jongwoon, karena Yesung pernah bercerita kalau dia memiliki orang tua tapi sudah meninggal"

" Yah, kau benar. Tapi kan aku cuma berharap. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan" Yoona mengacak lembut rambut Heechul " Ya sudah, Mommy pergi dulu ya."

" Mau kemana?"

Yoona terlihat berfikir lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar " Tentu saja, menghabiskan uang Daddymu" Ucapnya santai lalu pergi begiru saja.

Heechul geleng-geleng kepala, tapi yah memang seperti itulah Yoona. Suaminya jarang dirumah jadi dia selalu mwnghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk belanja.

-"-

" Yesung, Kau...sedang tidak hamilkan?" Yesung yang awalnya asik mengusap piring dengan busa sabun langsung berhenti saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang tetdengar menyakitkan telinganya " Kalau hamil juga tidak apa-apa sih, aku hanya memastikan saja" Senyuman bodoh yang terlihat menjengkelkan membuat Yesung serasa ingin menyumpalkan spons sabun ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Dengan perasaan dongkol Yesung sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu tidur.

" Kenapa kau diam saja? Oh ayolah Yesung aku sama sekali tidak tahan kalau kau diam terus seperti ini." Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Yesung untuk menatapnya " Saranghae" Ucapnya lembut yang mau tak mau mengundang semburat merah di pipi Yesung " Aku minta maaf jika sudah membuatmu kesal"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya " Kau tidak bersalah, aku saja yang terlalu sensitiv" Balasnya lembut lalu jari telunjuknya yang penuh busa sabun ia toel kan ke ujung hidung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil karena Yesung yang selalu kekanakan " Kalau sudah selesa bersiaplah, kita harus kerumah Orang tuaku. Mereka merindukanmu"

" Baiklah," Yesung cepat- cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya didampingi Kyuhyun yang hanya memandanginya saja tanpa berniat membantu sama sekali.

End Prolog


End file.
